


Secure Channel, Open Communication

by propheticfire



Series: Scenes From Fics I Will Never Write [13]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family Feels, M/M, Modern AU, dialogue only, playing fast and loose with the rules for covert communications, short fic, silly au treated seriously, spies?, they're still married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propheticfire/pseuds/propheticfire
Summary: There may be distance between them, but they still manage to stay connected.(aka the spy AU where Viren's wife is an undercover operative in Xadia)
Relationships: Viren/Viren's Ex-Wife (The Dragon Prince), hints of Viren/Harrow
Series: Scenes From Fics I Will Never Write [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/863968
Kudos: 8





	Secure Channel, Open Communication

“Viren. Can you hear me?”

“Yes, I can hear you.”

“You’re using the secure channel I gave you, right?”

“Of course I am. What do you take me for?”

“Definitely not a fool. Just making sure. You… Viren… Hi. It’s…good to hear your voice.”

“It’s good to hear you too… It’s been a while.”

“I know, I know. They’ve still got me running this op in Xadia. It’s good intel, but it’s hard to come by. How are the kids?”

“They’re…okay. They’ve grown up a lot. Soren was just accepted into the Crownguard.”

“That’s wonderful! I remember last we spoke he had his heart set on it. That was…how long ago now?”

“Three years.”

“Three years… Goodness. And Claudia?”

“She’s quite the scientist. And she’s perfected her pancake recipe.”

“Good for her! Is she thinking about college?”

“We’ve talked about it, but she hasn’t made any decisions yet. She still has two years of high school left to think about things.”

“Only two years left. And I’ll likely miss all of it. Viren, I… I wish I could say this more often, but I really appreciate what you’re doing, and how hard you’re working for the kids. It can’t be easy.”

“It’s… I… Thank you. It was going to be one or the other of us anyway. You know if the kids had chosen to stay with you, I would have been the one sent on the mission.”

“I know. Still. Being a single parent is difficult. I wish I could be there with you. How are _you_ doing?”

“I’m…okay as well, given the circumstances. I’ve been putting in a lot of hours on Harrow’s re-election campaign.”

“Oh, it’s that time already? I’m sure he’ll win again. The people love him.”

“That they do.”

“And…how are things, between the two of you?”

“Myself and Harrow? We’re…occasionally together. But I don’t know that he wants much more than that. You remember how he was after Sarai died. I don’t know that he has room in his heart for anyone else anymore.”

“Ah. Well, you know, if he did, I wouldn’t fault you for it. Everyone still thinks we’re divorced anyway, right?”  
  
“Yes, yes they do. Are you… Are you…ever coming home, though?”

“Honestly, Viren, I…don’t know. I don’t know how long they plan to keep me out here. It could be years yet. It could be indefinitely. I try not to think about it too much.”

“Understood.”

“Viren?”

“Yes?”

“I miss you too.”

“I… Yes.”

“And I love you.”

“I…love you too. I do. I still do.”

“I'm glad. I have to go now. I’m sorry. Take care of the kids. I’ll see you when I see you.”

“I’ll see you when I see you.”


End file.
